


Boys in Vans and Smoking-Kisses

by fixme_in_fortyfive



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Drabbles [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, Van Days, joetrick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixme_in_fortyfive/pseuds/fixme_in_fortyfive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt I got: Would you write some Vandays!Patrick fluff, but with someone else than Pete?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys in Vans and Smoking-Kisses

Patrick might not be a drinking and smoking bad-ass like the rest of the Chicago hardcore-scene they hang around with, but he’s not, like, he’s not totally innocent and he’s not out and about to ruin other people’s fun. 

He actually really likes to chill with Joe in the van – whenever Pete is living out his ‘ _rockstar-lifestyle_ ’ – while Joe is living out his own lifestyle. It’s relaxing and Patrick feels more at ease, like he doesn’t have to be on all the time, put on a show for anybody. 

That’s where they are right now, relaxing after the show that night. Pete and Andy are somewhere out, Pete probably getting rid of all his pent up energy and Andy… who knows what Andy does, Patrick’s not sure he wants to know. Patrick himself just wanted some quiet and Joe doesn’t care if they talk. 

Most of the time they’re just lying in the back of the van, equipment pushed to the farthest corner so they can easily stretch out. That’s a plus of being a short dude. It’s still not like they have a lot of room – laying next to each other, their shoulders pressing together - but it’s not as crammed as it could be.  

“You want one?” Patrick looks at the joint Joe is holding up for him. Andy will probably flip when he comes back and finds out that Joe smoked in the van again. But Patrick’s not in the mood to point it out, arguing with stoned Joe is like arguing with.. a stone, perhaps. He just shakes his head a little where it’s lying on Joe’s shoulder. 

“No thanks, it messes with my voice!” He tried it once and almost coughed his lungs out. It had burned hot in his throat and afterwards his voice felt a little hoarse. 

“That’s because you don’t know how to do it. You want me to shotgun you?”  
Patrick has no idea what Joe means and maybe that’s why he should say no or at least ask what that is. He’s sure Joe wouldn’t mock him – like maybe Pete would. But he’s probably already a little stoned himself. 

So he says ‘ _Okay_ ’ instead and waits for whatever he just agreed to. Joe doesn’t move at all, just takes another hit from the joint that loosely hangs between his fingers, and leans into him. Because they’re already so close it takes no effort at all and Joe is so close that their faces are almost touching and Patrick kind of wants to move back a little. But he can’t, because joe puts a hand on his shoulder, holding him in place and presses his lips tightly over Patrick’s. Before Patrick really gets what’s happening Joe breathes the smoke into Patrick’s mouth and Patrick breathes in. 

It’s not a kiss, but it feels a little like it. Then Joe moves away again and takes another hit for himself. Patrick releases the breath after holding it in for a few seconds, the way Joe always does and this time he doesn’t feel any burning sensation – the smoke already cooled down – and he doesn’t cough. 

They lie in silence for a few minutes and Patrick starts to feel… funny is probably a good enough word. His muscles relax and he’s practically melting into Joe’s side, snuggling closer yet. 

“Dude, no…”

“If you say ‘ _no Homo_ ’ now I swear to god I’ll… punch you in the dick!”

“Well, that’s a bit extreme.”

“Shut up, Joe. And give me another hit.”

Joe does and that’s how they spent the rest of the night – alternating between sharing the joint and pressing closer to each other. Somewhere in-between Joe’s arm found its way around Patrick’s shoulder and that’s how they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me prompts and a ship, if you want. Either here or on [tumblr](http://fixme-in-fortyfive.tumblr.com/)


End file.
